happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fight Night
'Fight Night '''is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Lumpy *Flippy Featuring *Puffy *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Mime *Sniffles *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Whistle *Hippy *Robo Star *Handy *Generic Tree Friends Plot The episode starts in a wrestling arena, and the spectators are cheering in suspense. The referee, Mime, comes onto the ring and announces the arrival of the first wrestler. Shifty appears as a coach with a muscular Lifty as the wrestler. For a brief moment, a block of gold pops out of Lifty's arm (it is just a green suit with gold packed inside). Mime then points to the challenger, as Coach Lumpy appears with his bad choice, Puffy. The first match begins and Lifty runs toward the opponent. Puffy runs to the edge of the ring begging Lumpy to forfeit, but he instead tells him to fight. Lifty grabs Puffy by the tail and beats him to a pulp. The next day, a severely injured Puffy is put into an ambulance on a stretcher. Doctor Sniffles tells Lumpy he could not compete in another match and drives away the ambulance. Disappointed, Lumpy tries to look for another wrestler. A bus shows up and Flippy comes out. Lumpy sees his next choice and goes toward him. Flippy is encountered by Lumpy and agrees to be his student. Lumpy brings Flippy to the gym for many long tiring training workouts. Weeks later, Flippy is extremely tired and close to fainting. Lumpy is disappointed as he did not get stronger, when his popcorn begins popping. As Lumpy goes to get it, Flippy flips out as the popping reminded him of gunshots. Flippy pulls out his knife and starts attacking a dummy. Lumpy walks out of the kitchen with his popcorn, when he sees Flippy tearing apart the dummy. He blows the whistle, snapping Flippy out of it, and is very impressed. At the arena, Shifty puts more blocks of gold into Lifty's suit to make him look more muscular. Mime announces the arrival of Flippy, and just in time for the match to begin. Not paying attention, Flippy is tackled by Lifty. Lumpy is confused but then remembers popcorn, getting an idea. He goes to a popcorn machine nearby and thinks of eating. When he plugs it in, the popping starts, and Flippy once again flips out and gets the upper hand. Flippy rips off Lifty's muscle suit, then, grabbing Lifty's tail, Flippy slams him on the ground several times and twirls him. As Lifty endures many painful and torturous wrestling moves, Lumpy is too busy ordering snacks to go with his popcorn. Lifty begs Shifty to forfeit, but fails, as Flippy pulls Shifty into the ring. Using the rope at the edge of the ring, he ties up the cheaters. After putting the gold into his shirt, Flippy climbs up a pole at the edge and jumps, squashing Lifty and Shifty. Lumpy walks to the ring when the blood splatters him. The crowd looks shocked, then cheers. Mime blows his whistle, causing Flippy to turn back to normal. Spooked by the remains everywhere, he backs up, only to slip on the blood and fall off the edge. Flippy is seen in a full-body cast in the hospital, along with Puffy. Sniffles looks at his charts, when Lumpy walks into the ward eating popcorn, with the machine. The popcorn in the machine begins popping and Flippy flips out yet again. The screen then fades black. Moral "''Fighting only makes things worse." Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are squashed and splattered by Flippy. #It is possible that Lumpy, Sniffles, and Puffy are killed by Flippy offscreen. But it is unknown how, as Flippy is in a full-body cast (debatable). Injuries #Puffy is severely beaten by Lifty. #Lifty is beaten and tortured by Flippy. #Flippy slips and falls out of the ring. Trivia *This is by far Lifty's most torturous death to date. *Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and Hippy are seen in the crowd with generic tree friends. *Robo Star and Handy are seen eating popcorn (while Handy dropped his box and scowls). *One of Flippy's wrestling moves involved biting off one of Lifty's ears, making a reference to the heavyweight boxer Mike Tyson, who was disqualified from a match for doing this. Scary Movie 4 has also referenced this. *One of Lumpy's training routines was getting Flippy to run across a track with Whistle chasing him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes